


Shopping Day

by ICannotThinkOfAUsername



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mettaton EX, My First AO3 Post, Shopping, Suggestive Themes, small mention of anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICannotThinkOfAUsername/pseuds/ICannotThinkOfAUsername
Summary: Mettaton takes you shopping!This is a repost from my Tumblr account https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mettaton-imagines





	Shopping Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my Tumblr account https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mettaton-imagines, It is also kinda old so I'm sorry for all the terribleness. Anywayyy, I want to start writing and posting fics on here (even though I'm not that good at writing) but hey this will be a way to improve I guess. Any constructive criticism and tips on how to use this site is much appreciated.

You were so excited to go shopping with Mettaton today! You rarely got to go shopping due to your stupid bills and anxiety but, around Mettaton, you felt so much better and more outgoing, all of that tightness in your stomach and chest seemed to dissipate around him. 

Mettaton pulled up in front of your house with his black Pagani Huayra with a pink under glow, you grabbed your belongings and walked out of your house and to the passenger side of his beautiful car. 

“You’re looking absolutely ravishing, darling! Almost as much as me,” he said with a smile. 

You rolled your eyes playfully and lightly punched him on the shoulder. “So, what store are we going to?”

“Well, my store, of course, I have the best clothing in the world, and for a reasonable price too so everyone can be in style!” 

“Oh god, Mettaton you’re such a narcissist, but I still love you.”

“Of course, you do,~ who wouldn’t love moi?” 

When he gestured to himself you had to hold yourself back from breaking out into a fit of giggles, you loved this silly ‘bot. 

After a ten-minute drive of small chitchat, you arrived at his clothing store. The parking lot looked like it was recently tarred, it had no fading or any potholes, the front of the store had a few bushes as Mettaton in box form, which was most likely made by Asgore with the help of Papyrus, around the bushes were pink roses fully in bloom a few of which were being pollinated by cute fuzzy honey bees. You wanted to admire the decor of the entrance a little longer but Mettaton started to happily pull you into the store with him.

“Which section do you want to go in first? Shoes, tops, bottoms, dresses, underwear, socks, suits, makeup, skirts, scarves, oh, or even better! Lingerie! Oh, or we could go to the spa!” 

“Mettaton, why do you have a spa in a clothing store?”

“Shopping can be very stressful! I lost my legs while shopping once!” Mettaton had a face of terror as he remembered that day.

“But…how?” 

“Wellllllll, I couldn’t decide between a sweater dress or a column dress for my next part in my upcoming movie, the sweater dress says ‘I like to be comfortable but also look nice.’ But I wasn’t sure if the sweater dress would be the right thing to wear for the season, and the column dress was absolutely beautiful but I don’t think it would of fit the character and ugh! I was tempted to just show up naked to work for that scene.”

“I’m pretty sure a lot of your fans would be happy if you showed up naked.” You chuckled softly. 

“Wait, really?”

“Mettaton noooooo don’t be a pornstar!” Mettaton held in his robotic laughter “I was only kidding! Anyway, let’s go!”

And with that Mettaton pulled you to various sections throughout the store and both of you took turns trying on a variety of outfits, even modeling them for each other, Mettaton got so excited at one outfit that he accidentally kicked a mannequin which caused a domino effect for the other ones to fall over, this cat that Mettaton calls ‘Burgerpants’ had to clean it all up, and he looked pissed about it! You and Metta had been in the store so long that you didn’t even notice that it was night time now.

You gathered your stuff and started going to the register but Mettaton stopped you, “Darling I own the place! We don’t need to pay for anything!”

You felt kinda bad about not being able to pay for anything so after some discussion Mettaton let you add some money to the tip jar, he did as well. While walking to the car Mettaton scooped you up bridal style this immediately caused you to blush and let out an embarrassing squeak, “What are you doing Metta?”

“Carrying my favorite person to the car!” He put the stuff in the car and set you in the passenger seat before getting in on his own side. Why is he acting so strange? You thought to yourself. 

“Would you like to sleep over at my place?~” Oh, Metta you little shit. “Alright, Pervaton.” Mettaton smiled and winked, “You know it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, any constructive criticism and tips for how to use this site are greatly appreciated.  
> The next repost from my dead Tumblr account will be poorly written robot smut, be warned.


End file.
